Code Lyoko E65: Run, Run, Run
by James the Lesser
Summary: Only one month until 2006 ends! Or until Xana's timeline to kill Yumi ends. SHe is getting nervous, worried, and more inside.


**Code Lyoko Episode 65: Run, Run, Run **

**Author: James the Lesser**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, MOONSCAPE DOES, I THINK**

Yumi and Ulrich are arguing, again, in Ulrich's dorm room. It was November 29th, only a little more then a month until Xana's timeline would end. Yumi was becoming nervous, worried, and trying to pressure Ulrich. "Come on Ulrich you love me right?"

"Yes Yumi and that is why I won't do that." They had argued over this before and he was getting tired of it.

"That doesn't make any sense! If you loved me you would…"

"I wouldn't do something because of Xana! If we get to that, when we get to that point in our relationship we can, but I'm not doing anything because of Xana!"

"We won't have time to get there because Xana is going to kill _me_!" Yumi's voice cracked on the last word.

"He will not Yumi, that future was wrong, it showed Sissy in the group, but not S.S."

"Maybe she was killed to, Xana tried to kill her last time." Yumi hugs Ulrich. "Please Ulrich, just let me…"

"No! Yumi I love you, it took me to long to say that, but I do, and we are not doing anything like that, especially not because you are worried about Xana." Ulrich was not going to let Xana control his life, he would do things when he wanted to, if Yumi and him were ready for it.

"But I don't want to die, a, you know, not doing that." Yumi blushes looking at her hands that are moving nervously.

"You won't Yumi because you won't die anytime soon." Ulrich hoped, as much as he told himself that Xana was wrong, Yumi wasn't going to die, but he had to admit to himself that she might.

"I will to Ulrich, Xana keeps coming after me, he wants to kill me and will. I don't want to die…"

"I don't want you to die either Yumi, I will protect you, no matter what Xana does I will protect you."

"Really? Like when he possessed that tiger? Or when William was possessed? Or…"

"I know I wasn't able to, I'm sorry Yumi, but I tried."

"I will be just as dead Ulrich, and I don't want to die a…"

"Stop it Yumi! You aren't going to die, we will protect you, and all of your friends will make sure you live." Ulrich was becoming frustrated; every time they were alone she had to bring this up. Normally Ulrich would have done what she wanted, but Yumi wanted to do this because of Xana, Ulrich wasn't going to let Xana control him or Yumi like that.

"Maybe I'll go find William then, he won't let me die a virgin!" Yumi gets off the bed and storms out of the room.

"Yumi don't say that, don't do that." Ulrich brings his knees to his chest and rests his chin on them. "She'll be ok; Xana won't get her, that future was wrong."

Yumi starts walking home mad at Ulrich and herself. If she was going to die soon she didn't want Ulrich mad at her, she didn't want her last moments with him to be an argument, but he just made her so mad she couldn't handle it. She gets to her house when she thinks of something, Xana is always going to her house, or the school, where she was sure to be. If she went somewhere else Xana wouldn't be able to find her she would be safe, and it wouldn't be forever just until 2006 was over. Yumi goes into her house. "Oh Hi honey, you're home early."

"I just had to stop and get something." Yumi runs up to her room to get some extra clothes, it was cold out and would probably get colder at night. Going to the bathroom she grabs some things for her hair, deodorant, so forth. Throwing all of this into her back pack she gets ready to leave. "Wait, I should leave a note, let them know I'll be ok…" Yumi goes back to her room and writes a note.

_Mom, Dad, I am fine; I just have to get away for awhile. I'll be back on January 1st, I swear, I love you all and will be fine. I'm not doing this for attention, I'm not doing this to rebel, I love you, and I just need to go somewhere, for now. When my friends ask tell them I am sick or something, don't let them know, at least not at first. Please don't worry about me, I can take care of myself, I am leaving now, love you, even Hiroki, bye._

She leaves the note on her bed and goes back downstairs. "Bye mom, love you."

"Ok Yumi just be back by dinner." Mrs. Ishiyama looks as her daughter leaves the house, she was carrying her back pack, maybe she was going to work on her studies. Her grades had dropped the past couple of weeks, Yumi was acting differently, Mrs. Ishiyama was sure it was boyfriend troubles but wasn't going to nag her daughter about it, not until it seriously affected her school work.

Yumi runs from the house heading away from the city, not sure where she was going, she barely had enough money for a motel room for a single night let alone the month she would have to be gone.

Several hours later Mrs. Ishiyama is getting worried. The family had just gotten done with dinner and Yumi still wasn't back. "Maybe we should call her, she might have ate dinner at the school."

"If she did then she should have called us first and told us she wasn't going to be home for dinner." Mr. Ishiyama wasn't as worried about Yumi, she had been acting strangely for the past couple of weeks, and like his wife thought it had to do with her boyfriend, and was getting annoyed by it.

"I'm going to call her; I hope I don't seem like a worry wart." Mrs. Ishiyama calls Yumi's cell phone, she hears ringing upstairs. "She came back? Why didn't she come down for dinner?" Mrs. Ishiyama goes upstairs to Yumi's room and knocks on the door. "Honey, did you fall asleep? I'm sorry we didn't know you came home." She opens the door and sees an empty bed. "Yumi?" She jumps when she hears a ringing, the phone was ringing. "Hello?"

"Yumi?" Ulrich was calling Yumi to apologize about the fight earlier and to make sure she was ok.

"Who is this?"

"Ulrich, is Yumi there?" Mrs. Ishiyama became even more concerned, if Yumi wasn't there, where was she?

"No, I thought she was at the school with her friends." Mrs. Ishiyama bites a nail in worry.

"What? Well she isn't here, how do you have her cell phone?"

"It was on her bed, wait, what's this?" Mrs. Ishiyama sees the note and reads it. "I'm sorry Ulrich I need to call the police, if she shows up there please call me." Mrs. Ishiyama quickly hangs up the phone and calls the police to report a runaway teen.

Ulrich at the school was even more worried, had Xana attacked and hurt Yumi? He calls Jeremie. "Jeremie, Yumi is gone, did Xana activate a tower?"

"No Ulrich, I would have called you if one had, me and Aelita are working on something right now so if we can get back to it…"

"Ok, I'm going to call the others, if she is hurt we have to find her."

"But I just said Xana didn't attack."

"There are other things out there Jeremie." Ulrich hangs up and calls Odd, who was with S.S. "Yumi disappeared, Jeremie says Xana didn't activate a tower so we have no idea where she is."

"Did you call her house?"

"Her mom was the one who told me Yumi wasn't there, then said something about calling the police."

"Well, what do we do?"

Back at the Factory Jeremie and Aelita are working on separate projects. Aelita was suspicious about some of the things Jeremie had been talking about, like a return to the past no longer helped Xana yet Xana seemed to have become stronger. She may not have been as great as Jeremie with computers but she still knew what to look for. "Jeremie, are you sure Xana isn't made stronger by a return to the past?"

"Of course I am it has left the Super Computer so anything that makes the Super Computer stronger doesn't make Xana stronger." Jeremie was working on two programs, the Xana materialization program and a vehicle one, in case Aelita wanted to see what he was doing.

"I'm not so sure Jeremie, look at this." Aelita takes the lap top over to Jeremie and shows her work. "Since Xana still uses the towers he may be connected, however remotely, to the Super Computer." She shows the power increase in a certain part of the Super Computer.

"I assure you that can't be correct, Xana was freed from the Super Computer, it no longer needs it, and is no longer connected to it." Jeremie was starting to sweat; he was always a bad liar, and even worse with Aelita.

"I think we should stop doing them until we figure this out."

"There is nothing to figure out! If Xana was still powered by a return to the past why hasn't she, he, taken control of the program again? As powerful as Xana is I doubt my security could keep Xana out."

"I don't know, it might not be able to, you are smart enough to keep the program locked down Jeremie." Aelita types something on the lap top. "These are the power increases since Xana escaped; see how this section," Aelita points to a part on the screen, "Has become more powerful? And this section only had a 5 power level, but is now at 100."

"Hmm, that might be what is used to power Lyoko. The first couple times you all went there it was barren or the Forest Sector looked dead, right?" Aelita nods. "Now it is back to normal because it was powered back up."

"I guess, but what about this part?"

"I don't know, maybe…"

"We shouldn't do anymore returns to the past until we figure this out."

"Ok, sure." Jeremie doesn't want to argue with Aelita, not now anyways, he felt he was close to completing the materialization program for Xana.

Yumi is already cold, night had brought a terrible wind, making it feel even colder then it already was. Even after she put on an extra coat, scarf, gloves, and hat Yumi was cold and starting to get thirsty. Walking into a carryout store she goes to the back and grabs a bottle of soda. The camera moves, watching her, a Xana Ghost comes out and possesses the store clerk. Yumi walks up to the counter. "Do you have any…" The clerk swings out at Yumi who ducks at the last second. "What are you doing!"

"_Die Yumi Ishiyama_!" The store clerk jumps over the counter and attacks Yumi.

The lap top in Aelita's lap starts to beep at her. "Jeremie Xana is attacking!"

"Ok, you call Ulrich, I'll call Odd." They get their phones out and call their friends.

Nearly ten minutes later Ulrich shows up out of breath. "Lets go, no time to waste."

"We need to wait for the others Ulrich."

"No, go, now." Ulrich wipes his brow with his arm; he had run as fast as he could to get to the Factory. "Its after Yumi, wherever she is, Xana is going after her." Ulrich grabs Aelita's wrist and pulls her over to the elevator and goes down to the Scanner Room.

"Ulrich this is dangerous, how do you expect to get Aelita to the tower by yourself?"

"I don't know yet, just send us Einstein!" The two get in Scanners and wait for Jeremie to send them.

"Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Aelita, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Aelita, Virtualization."

"Jeremie, vehicles, quick!" The Overbike and Overwing appear next to them.

"Ulrich wasn't Yumi with you? And why did she disappear before Xana attacked?" Aelita was curious; if Yumi was gone before a tower activated did that mean Xana could attack before the Super Scan detected a tower or something else?

"We were but we had a fight, it was stupid, I should have called earlier, I should have stopped her…"

"What time was this?" Aelita was hoping that Yumi had just been gone for a few minutes before the attack.

"I don't know, before five." That meant nearly six hours had passed, five if Yumi went home before she disappeared. They get on their vehicles. "Which way Einstein?"

"Go west, you should be in a straight show from it."

Back at the carryout store Yumi had gotten away from the store clerk for the moment. She felt bad for doing it but she had to stop Xana and had opened a bottle of drain cleaner, main ingredient sulfuric acid, in the possessed persons' eyes. Running she sees a police car, if she went to him he might ask her where she lived, might take her back home. She turns around and starts to go the other way when the officer calls out to her. "Hey you!" A report had just came out for a runaway, an Asian teen girl, most likely wearing all black, and he just saw one. "Yumi, Ishijoma?" Yumi turns around, had Xana possessed the officer? "Are you Miss Yumi Ishijoma?"

"That's Ishiyama!" She couldn't believe someone else had screwed up her name, it wasn't that hard to say.

"That means you're the runaway, come with me Miss so I can…"

"No! I have to get away." Yumi turns around and starts to run when the possessed store clerk comes out of the store. Yumi is stuck, a police officer behind her, a Xana possessed person in front of her, a busy street next to her, and a tall fence on the other side.

"Miss whatever the problem is I'm it can be worked out; your parents are worried about you, why they made the report." The officer had caught up to Yumi, not noticing a man stumbling, clutching at his face. Xana however notices the police officer and the Xana Ghost leaves the possessed store clerk who had been blinded by the drain cleaner and possesses the officer. "_Not so fast Yumi Ishiyama!"_ Yumi ducks a swing from the officer and rolls back onto her feet.

"Don't make me hurt someone else Xana." The Xana possessed officer reaches to his side, for his side arm. "Oh no, this isn't good." Yumi turns and runs away.

Back on Lyoko Ulrich had ran into a problem, there were two Assassins, Two Tarantulas, and three Blocks guarding the tower, and even if Aelita used her Creativity she could only take out four of the monsters while leaving herself weak. "Triplicate!" Ulrich splits apart and charges the monsters.

"Sorry it took us so long Brain, where are the other two?" S.S. and Odd had finally made it to the Factory.

"They already left for Lyoko, Ulrich needs your help, hurry." The two go to the Scanner Room. "Scanner Sandra, Scanner Odd, Transfer Sandra, Transfer Odd, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko as the Overboard is being sent.

"Well S.S. hop on." The two get on and head to where Ulrich and Aelita are.

"Impact." Ulrich has destroyed the second Tarantula leaving three Blocks and two Assassins, and only 50 health points. "Are they here yet!" Ulrich blocks countless lasers from the monsters, but even with his upgraded weapons he is having a hard time.

"They are on their way, I told you to wait."

Yumi only gets a few feet when she gets to the fence. She tries to climb it but only gets to the top when the Xana Officer reaches her and grabs her by the leg. Yumi tries to kick free but Xana throws her onto the ground. With adrenaline coursing through her veins Yumi gets back up and starts to run when the loud crack of a shot being breaks the silence. Yumi can feel the steel going through her knee causing her to fall to the ground. Her scream is cut short by the sound of another shot, the bullet shattering her other knee. Xana walks over to her and points the gun at her chest. "Please Xana, don't kill me, please." Another shot is fired cutting Yumi off as the bullet hits a rib bone, breaking it but stopping before hitting a lung or her heart.

"NO!" Ulrich is devirtualized when he destroys the first Assassin. Aelita immediately starts to sing causing the ground under the other Assassin to disappear before being hit by a laser from a Block.

"Aelita you just lost 40 points, your Creativity…"

"I was hit, where are the others!" Aelita gets up and runs behind a rock while the Blocks fire at her. She sees someone coming, had to be her friends, on the Overboard.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires an arrow hitting a Block in the Xana Eye causing it to explode.

"Extend!" S.S. has her pole extend out hitting the next Block in the Xana Eye causing it to explodes.

"Go Aelita!" Odd and S.S. jump off the Overboard as Odd destroys the last Block with a Laser Arrow. Aelita runs to the tower and gets inside.

"_Die Yumi Ishiyama!"_ Xana not taking any chances this time aims at Yumi's neck, her throat, no rib bone to stop the bullet.

"Tower Deactivated." The screens fall. "Jeremie don't do a return to the past, we don't know if it makes Xana stronger, but I think it does." It would explain Yumi disappearing hours before a tower was activated, that Xana had become strong enough to attack without activating a tower until later.

"What! We have to, Jeremie set it for…"

"Sorry Ulrich but Aelita's right, I may have missed something, if it does make Xana stronger we can't do it."

"But we can save Yumi!" The elevator opens up, Odd, S.S., and Aelita get off.

"Now that we stopped the attack Yumi will be able to use a phone and call her parents, she isn't in danger anymore." Aelita did not want to make Xana any stronger if it could attack for hours without activating a tower. They group gets on the elevator and leave the Factory. Ulrich lets the others go down the sewer entrance first then grabs the manhole cover, putting it over the entrance.

"What happened?" Odd looks up, everything had gone dark and he saw why.

"He's going back to the Super Computer!" Aelita didn't think Ulrich would do this, but it would take him time to set up a return to the past, he wasn't like Jeremie or her. Odd goes up the ladder first lifting the manhole cover.

Ulrich is back in the Control Room hoping he could do this before his friends stopped him. Getting to the computer he sees something strange, the return to the past was set, all someone had to do was push the button. Ulrich knew it was strange, why Jeremie would have set this up; leave it up, if he wasn't… No time for that, Ulrich pushes Enter.

Ulrich and Yumi are fighting and suddenly stop. "Wait, you did it!" Yumi had been lying on the ground bleeding from three gunshots, and now was back in Ulrich's room.

"What happened Yumi? I called your cell phone and your mom answered it."

"I, I wanted to get away from Xana so I ran away." Yumi looks down at her hands which she is moving nervously.

"What! That was dangerous, stupid, how could you!"

"I'm sorry Ulrich but I thought if I got away from here Xana wouldn't be able to find me."

"Don't do it again." Ulrich hugs Yumi glad she was ok, back at the school. "I love you Yumi and thought Xana had gotten you."

"I'm sorry Ulrich, I…" Ulrich's phone rings.

"Yumi, I'm going to get yelled at."

"Why?"

"Well Jeremie now thinks a return to the past makes Xana stronger, still, and we weren't going to do a return to the past, but I tricked them and ran back to the Factory." Phone rings again. "But Jeremie already had the program set up, like he wanted me to do the return to the past so he wouldn't get in trouble for making Xana stronger." Making Ulrich even more curious of his friend, his friend was always a bad liar, he knew Jeremie had been lying about Xana not being made stronger, but why was he doing this now?

"It's a good thing you did Ulrich."

"Where you hurt?" Yumi doesn't reply but hugs Ulrich back. "I'm glad I did it to Yumi, I'm sorry I made you mad…"

"It's my fault, I shouldn't pressure you to do things you don't want to do." Phone rings again. "I guess you should answer that." Ulrich does, glad to have Yumi back, and suspicious of Jeremie.


End file.
